Chandrilan Suppressions
The Chandrilan Suppressions was a five-month long anti-insurgency operation undertaken by the Galactic Empire to quell rebellious uprisings on Chandrila in the wake of its conquest by the Imperial Military. Although insurgent operations were well underway within the first weeks of the Imperial conquest, the Empire did not respond fully to the insurgents until two months after the Fourth Battle of Corellia. After the rout of the New Republic Military garrisoned on Chandrila, several units withdrew into the Chandrilan countryside and forest regions to hamper Imperial efforts on the world and hopefully pave the way for a liberation army. As the Imperial Blitzkrieg raged on and the Empire moved on to more and more worlds, Chandrila was left protected by only several Star Destroyers and other vessels of the Imperial First Fleet to protect it against a small New Republic fleet. The Republic used this to their advantage by slipping through small units and supplies one-by-one to help fuel anti-Imperial operations on Chandrila. Republic commandos made contact with local resistance cells and survivors of the Republic military and began planning ways of damaging Imperial efforts. Small attacks were devised against Imperial bases and compounds, and some citizens were rallied to rise up and oppose the Empire. These earlier operations were marginally successful, securing numerous weapons and supplies for the insurgents, and establishing them as a formidable group that drew more supporters for themselves amongst the population. These uprisings worked against the machinations of Danik Kreldin, architect of the Blitzkrieg. Chandrila sat too close to his final target, Coruscant, for it to be a site of insurgency and possible Republic counter-attack. Kreldin himself took over operations at Chandrila during a lull in the Blitzkrieg, putting his plans to attack Mon Calamari on hold to better deal with the insurgency. Within two weeks of Kreldin taking control, anti-insurgency operations were well underway, but were mostly ineffective and did not see any real progress. However, Imperial agents managed to track down one of the insurgent's top-suppliers: Talon Karrde, carrying in supplies via the Wild Karrde and leaving the world with refugees. What would result was the Chandrilan Massacre, and Kreldin's threats to demolish Hanna City did some to quell certain citizens and insurgents. However, the Republic itself would only be emboldened, and with assistance from Luke Skywalker, launched an assault on a Chandrilan prison. Although Kreldin knew beforehand of the Republic's attack and set up a trap, the presence of Luke Skywalker complicated matters, and threw the Chandrilan insurgency into full-swing. Kreldin then initiated a massive anti-insurgency and suppression operation. Calling in the famed 501st Legion to assist the 6th TF Hammer Army Battlegroup, Imperials went door-to-door and fought the insurgents from the streets and isolated them within the forest zones. Weeks of fighting ensued across Chandrilan cities as the Imperials fought insurgents who discovered Kreldin's threats to destroy Hanna City were empty, thanks to intervention from Darth Malign. As the insurgents fell back to the forest zones, the Imperial fleet above razed the forests into oblivion, killing most of the organized insurgents over the next several days and covering Hanna City with smoke and ash. Afterwards, the insurgency died down. Scattered remnants of the insurgency existed across Chandrila, but was too unorganized, too undisciplined to launch any major efforts at harassing Imperial efforts on Chandrila. As the months drew on, Chandrila would ultimately become a major staging ground for the inevitable invasion of Coruscant. Towards the end of 14 ABY, there would be few insurgent attacks, one motivated by Danik Kreldin's arrival on the world to apprehend the family of Imperial turn-coat Baedan Mirhoz, and another after New Republic commandos arrived on-world to establish listening posts to aid in Coruscant's defense. Category:Events